1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to turn signal indicating means for motor vehicles and more particularly, to turn signal actuating mechanisms for motor vehicles.
2. Prior Art
With the advent of the legal acceptance and use of electrical devices for indicating left and right turns and lane changes has come several difficulties. One of such difficulties is associated with the fact that the mechanism which is operated by the driver of the motor vehicle is designed such that it automatically returns to the neutral position at the completion of a left or right turn. Since the mechanism is designed to only return to the neutral position upon the completion of a right or left turn, frequently when the electric turn signals are used to indicate a lane change, they are forgotten in the on condition. In an attempt to overcome this problem of the turn signals remaining in the on condition when a lane change is signaled, devices have been added in the prior art which make a noise and/or flash a light to indicate that the turn signals are actuated. Such prior art devices distract the operator's attention and frequently are ineffectual.